Fresh Ideas
by jojoDO
Summary: Mary's been reading Women's Health magazines. Terry will thank her for it.


**I've been meaning to get to this one for a while, but it's such an... awkward idea... that I've been unable to properly manifest. But screw it, I need to bring some more Terry x Mary to the world. I can't let RobertCop have all the fun!**

**I like to make Lily/Sulia's deaths canon in my Terry x Mary stories. Obviously I can't do this in stories like Kumite, but for the sake of Terry x Mary romance... those deaths add such a powerful layer to their relationship.**

**Yes, they are married in this story. Rob did it, but I can do it too! Myeeeeeh :P**

The life of Mr. Terry Bogard and Mrs. Mary Bogard-Ryan was one out of a sitcom. Not the crappy ones with crude humor and laugh tracks... those old fashioned black-and-white ones with cheesy music and all the "gee whiz" and "golly gee"s thrown around. A perfect union, a perfect life, hardly ever any conflict or clashing of heads. These two lonely souls, who had lost so MUCH along the way... now found solace in each other's embrace. Mary needed Terry, and he needed her... and that's why this one was going to work. When all the others had failed, Terry and Mary were the one thing that would be absolute.

It was another day in their perfect life: Terry had gotten back from both his full-time job at a logging company and his part-time job winning money in hand-to-hand combat. He liked things this way; it allowed him to feel the pride of being employed, while also enjoying his true passion in life.

"I'm home."

Mary, who had time off since she had taken no new assignments, sat perched in Terry's recliner with one leg draped over the other, magazine in hand. She was pretty set on the financial side, after all the work she had done with Seth, Vanessa, and Ramon. She was more than content being the "housewife", although she did take a job with her mates every now and then to stay in shape and earn a little extra dough.

"Work hard today?" Mary asked, a rather obvious question which she already knew the answer to since Terry ALWAYS worked hard. It was more of a door-opener for other conversations.

"You know it." Terry replied with a smile, not caring in the least how trivial a question it was. "You been lonely here all day?"

"Eh." Mary casually grunted. "TV, Internet, random phone calls from the gals... I'm pretty set. I think I'll go ahead and hang up my gloves. You got this from here on out."

Terry laughed out loud. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I quit my job today so you could be the breadwinner."

Mary winked. "Nice try, big guy. You're not getting your chair back."

"Ah well, you look sexier in it than I do." Terry teased, plopping onto the adjacent couch.

The lovers shared a moment of solace in the living room, the tv volume turned down low... the only notable sound the crinkling of paper from the constantly-turning pages in Mary's grasp.

"...What you reading?"

"Girl stuff." Mary replied, her eyes still engrossed in the tiny black text of the colorful, flimsy literature.

Terry grinned. "Let me guess... biggest fashion blunders? Makeup tips? Top 10 ways to please your man?"

The magazine was abruptly SLAPPED shut... as Mary curiously peeked her head above it with a sly smile. "One of those things."

Terry's eyes widened, his grin as well. "Ooooooooh. Got anything you'd like to share?"

"That depends..." Mary winked. "...You ready for bed?"

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Well to be honest, I'd like to eat a bit-"

"You're ready for bed."

"...Yes ma'am."

Tossing the issue aside, Mary approached Terry and literally snatched him up by his tanktop straps. Upon standing upright, she slapped the hat off his head and dragged him towards the bedroom. She had indeed read some interesting stuff in the women's health issue she got in the mailbox today; Mai had been pestering her to subscribe to it for a while now, even though Mary knew it was full of raunchy fashion trends and sex tips. At least it helped pass the day... and Mary had to admit, some of it looked awfully fun.

* * *

"...You want to 'what' me now?"

Mary's face had lost its natural white, replaced by an intense flush that spanned her neck up to her forehead.

"D-Don't make me repeat it... please."

Terry was beyond the realm of natural skin tone as well. He and Mary had gotten nice and comfy on the bed, Terry back from a fresh shower and sporting a modest pair of gray boxers, while Mary kept on her extra-small white tanktop, hanging down just three inches above her navel, while having discarded her pants and clad in her stylish lacy blue panties. The amount of exposed flesh between them was gargantuan...and the ratio of crimson skin to natural was lopsided, as Mary had attempted to introduce some fresh ideas into the bedroom that had them both nearly spurting blood from orifices.

Terry scratched his head, trying to make sense of this awkward revelation. "Wh-what gave you the idea to... do THAT to me...?"

"I TOLD you." Mary bluntly responded. "It was... a really good article... and, well, I kinda fall into the criteria since I'm... you know... kinda well-endowed."

"Y-yeah but... Jesus, Mary! I couldn't... ah... I couldn't picture you doing THAT! I mean, m-maybe-"

"Mai?"

"Ulp!" Terry's saliva slammed the brakes in his throat, the man forced into a series of choked coughs and gasps; perhaps he hadn't swallowed his words quick enough.

Mary's eyebrows furrowed. "So what you're saying is... Mai would be better at it, huh?"

"N-no!" Terry stammered. "I'm just saying Mai is... uh... adventurous like that. And you are more... subdued?"

Mary flashed a mischievous little grin. "Well I got news for you, Mr. Bogard... I used up just enough of that margarita mix you bought yesterday to get me nice and frisky... and we are DOING what I read in that magazine. And I assure you, it will be far better than whatever Mai fantasies you can dream up. So shut up, lay back... and drop em."

Terry looked down; he was already pitching quite an impressive tent. Hearing his slender wife boss around a man of his size and girth turned him on even further, to the point that losing those boxers would be a huge relief of burden for him, in terms of... constriction.

As he tried to hook the rim, Mary got impatient and just straight up snatched the things by the two leg compartments. They forcefully slid free of Terry's lower torso, causing his fully-operational manhood to shoot upwards with enough force to leave a bruise on someone's cheek.

"There we go." Mary grinned, stretching the fabric of her tanktop at the bottom to free up an entrance. "Now... just lean back. Let me work my magic."

"Magic, eh?"

"Oh it's GONNA be magic."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Oh you won't have to."

Terry looked right into her eyes as she started to lower herself, she stared right back into his... and they burst out laughing.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Mary managed to giggle, nearly spitting her words because she was snickering so hard.

"I'M SORRY!" Terry yelled back. His grin was so wide and goofy, showing all his teeth as his cheeks were unable to respond properly and retract back to their normal state.

"J-just look lower! Focus on this, not me!" Mary put her hands on her chest to emphasize her features.

"Alright, alright! J-just... do your thing. I won't look up."

"Okay... thanks."

Terry kept his eyes only mid-level, focusing on two things: his erect cock standing tall and proud, and the bosom of his loving wife, which was approaching with the bottom of the tanktop stretched, preparing to drape over it and snag it within a warm, soft, squeezable trap.

He tensed up all at once as soon as he felt the cotton consume his member... and the feeling of her tanktop cloth was replaced by an incredible warmth, squeezing his manhood between two impressive mounds of flesh and securing it tight.

"Oh wow... I see what you're getting at." Terry grunted.

Mary winked. "Hehe, ohhhh yes. I have a few 'wifey duties' up my sleeve as well, baby."

Confident that his cock wouldn't be going anywhere, trapped in a combination of her tanktop and the snug cleavage between her breasts, Mary applied both hands to tighten her booby vice-grip... and the pleasure train started rolling as she gently rocked up and down, worshiping her man's cock in a way that only well-endowed women like herself could.

Terry was reduced to a still rock, his body paralyzed by her pleasurable constriction, as he lay there and just watched the show commence with amazed eyes. What turned him on the most was seeing the gigantic bulge in Mary's tanktop, courtesy of his thickness, so tight that he could make out every curve and vein of his shaft, as well as the conical head well-rounded in its own right. Every time Mary went down, that bulbous tip played peek-a-boo as it poked just out of the top, giving Mary a generous flash of his urethra and the rosy-red home on which it resided.

"Cmon sweetie, put your hands behind your head. Enjoy yourself a little." Mary cooed.

Terry obliged with a grin, propping his head up on his arms, getting a better angle of the action. "Nnnngh... ahh Mary... you're amazing..."

"Oh I know I am, baby, I know I am."

Mary kept the action going for minutes and minutes, demonstrating an awesome talent for taking things slow... like sweet molasses... only to pick up the pace seconds later and nearly drive Terry to the brink of explosion. She alternated it so well, like she was an EXPERT on this kind of thing... just how long was she reading those magazines?"

"Mmm... ahhhhh... sh-shit... oh Mary, baby..."

"You better not be thinking of Mai while I do this." Mary couldn't contain her childish giggling as she said those words, so much that her face was burning red.

"I swear I'm not, hahahahahahahaha!"

Minutes continued to pass, a true measure of Terry's stamina... but he knew he was starting to get on edge. He found himself tensing up hard, clenching so intensely his toes would curl. Mary's white tanktop was starting to dampen with his precum, so prominently that a decent-sized stain covered a wide area across her chest. Seeing the wet fabric... clinging to her bare skin... Terry was going nuts.

"Oh god Mary... ahhhhh... I want to see it..." Terry strained.

"Do you now?" Mary giggled. "Think you can handle it?"

"Oh please Mary... I'm begging..."

"Oh don't beg now. Cmon. You'd think I was torturing you. Okay, here..."

Mary went down on him and held him there, her hands free, her chest doing all the work. She reached her hands down, grabbed her shirt by the bottom... and peeled it off like a wet sock, revealing every glorious inch of the semi-hidden performance that had been going on.

"Ohh shit..."

Terry was mesmerized by just how fucking HOT this looked: his enlarged member was engorged between those sizable white globes, pushing them apart as they struggled to contain his thickness. Her bare skin glistened with a faint coat of precum, making her breasts shimmer in the dim light. His eyes had a much better incentive to stay focused where they are, as they had a staring contest with the perfectly rounded, quarter-sized, rose-red nipples resting proudly on each breast.

Mary crossed her hands: right hand holding the left breast, left hand holding the right, and she started going down with a little TWIST: she would rotate with her hips left and right, shimmying down Terry's shaft and then doing the exact same as she worked back up. This little extra step to the dance produced a clear, steady stream drizzling down Terry's urethra, leaving a thick trail all the way down his shaft until it reached the base, damping his pubic hairs until they clumped together.

Terry was at her mercy, his body moving against him, twitching, twisting every which angle in an attempt to redirect the insane influx of his nervous system, to hold on for just a few more seconds...

...But Mary would show no mercy. After tantalizing him with her twisty performance, she decided to go vanilla for the remainder: FAST and HARD.

"NGGH! NGAAH! OH Shhhhiiiit... ohhhh fuuuuuuuck Marryyyyyy...!

Her breasts nearly blurred against his shaft, hammering on it with newfound might, the friction almost completely gone as her cleavage was soaked with fresh precum every second. She put her back muscles into it, going down on that cock with such a fury that his penis head nearly jabbed her in the chin. He was done for... and he knew it.

"Ohhhhh gooooood Mary... I can't... gaaaaaaahhhhh...!"

"Hehehehe. Go ahead, babe. I don't care." Mary winked.

That was all the permission he needed.

"MARYYYYYYYYYYY!"

His urethra emerged from her dark crevasse... and a flood of hot spunk forcefully blasted Mary's chin with a powerful velocity. She felt the warm liquid spill on her, almost with the force of getting shot with a water gun, steady streams shooting out second, after second, after second.

"FFFFFUUUUUCKKKKKK...!"

Her chin took five full-on cumshots, before Terry's thick seed finally started spurting a little more gently, filling her dark cleavage with a geyser of white, so abundant it spilled out the reservoir between her breasts and drizzled freely down every square inch of her funbags.

"Daaaamn babe." Mary snickered. "I guess you were REALLY onboard with this."

Terry couldn't even speak clearly, his voice in pants. "Haah...haaah... Mary... you're a... goddess..."

"Awwwww babyyyy..." Mary cooed in a baby voice. "You just make it so easy for me, you sexy thing. Now you just wait right there while I spray off in the shower."

Terry's refractory period hit him like a Zaineken, the big man limp as a noodle in every sense of the word as he lay there like a sleeping cat, not a care or responsibility or concern in the world powerful enough to move him from his dormant position. Even the temptation of Mary in the shower couldn't sway him. Not that he needed it: Mary's breasts had taken every drop of his cum, leaving him without the need to even clean himself off.

For several minutes his eyes didn't even leave the ceiling. His mouth couldn't even be bothered to close, as it hung open like a dog trying to release the heat. He was spinning like a globe: his woman was too good to him. TOO good...

He didn't move again until he heard the shower stop running. The desire to see Mary in all her wet, naked glory was enough to finally get him moving again, peeking his head up and scooting over to make way in the bed for his beloved wife to join him. When Mary finally stepped out: covered head to toe in wetness, droplets still drizzling down her chest, disappearing into the cleavage he had just been worked by, the rest of her standing out so nude and glamorous... he was almost tempted to wake up again. But no... he'd had his turn.

"Scoot over a bit, will y-AAAAAAH!"

Mary gave a high-pitched yelp as Terry seized her, pinning her to the bed in one fluid motion. He slid downwards, grabbing a thigh in each powerful arm... and prying apart like the jaws of life to reveal the fleshy pink treasure within. Mary felt her womanhood burning with warmth immediately, even before his face started to draw closer to it...

"T-Terry..." she breathed out a moan. His response was one for the books:

"I've been reading some magazines too."


End file.
